Past Memories
by Rikku Ree
Summary: Revised version. 4 years have now ended since the war. Miriallia is now happy but the fates have decided to make it difficult as now she has to choose between her lover and her loved one. DxM
1. The Unwanted Memories

Okay, I have just re- read my fic now and I noticed how it so sucked! The storyline might be good but the way I wrote it forget it! So I'm gonna revise it. By the way I deleted the first one cause somethign horribly wrong is happening to or it could be my PC so I deleted it...

**Chapter 1: The Unwanted Memories**

The war against coordinators and naturals had ended four years ago and ever now and then arguments would arise and that's why he was sent to space along with his partner, actually more of his boss. They had been in that same room for 2 hours now and have been in space for 2 weeks. At times he would wonder if this was any different from having the war just minus the gundams and bloodshed. How he missed those days, fighting against the naturals, the tension, but then he would remind himself of I _'her' _and how she was a natural.

He blankly stared at the short bald headed man in a white uniform. Apparently the man was mad for some reason with him shouting about of who knows what. For him, he didn't quite care to listen. _'What in bloody hell is that man talking about? And when do we leave?'_ his face frowned as he glanced at his watch for the fifth time and the person beside him noticed it.

"You're frowning and stop looking at your watch for every damn minute..." the silver haired man beside him whispered into his ear. Then he stood up to respond to the bald headed man's response. "But, obviously that isn't our fault now is it?! Not everything, that we coordinators do is our fault!" He banged his hand on the table emphasizing his point.

_'Blah, blah, blah, blah!'_ He turned his head slightly to the window and stared at the stars, especially the blue one. _'I wonder how things are going there?'_ He did not notice that the shouting had ceased and everyone was now starring at him.

"Dearka Elthman, please tell us about your understanding to this situation..." Now a brown haired man with a beard stood up and looked at the yellow haired, lavender eyed man, awaiting his response.

He did nothing until he felt a nudge in his side by the silver hair man. He turned to him and whispered "What?". By the way his comrade's eyes were moving he could tell that he was called. He slowly stood up._ 'Man, this reminds me of school...'_

00000

The sun was now setting as she sat on the floor piling box after box. She brushed off on of the her strands of her hair away from her face._ 'Maybe I should cut my hair'_ she referred to her long hair which was below her neck now. She continued to do her business and kept putting in used clothes in the boxes. She stood up and starred awhile at her pictures by the window sill. She smiled happily as she remind herself of those times.

_They were so happy after the war, and she had gone picture crazy. Making sure that she had pictures of all the people from archangel. She hopped from one person to another with the same excuse "It's for sentimental reasons, plus you people would begged for a copy". She smiled slyly._

_As sort of a revenge on her, her friends got her and made her stand beside one of the coordinators, who had blonde hair. For some reason they had a feeling she had a thing for him. And so did he for her, but they mostly did it for her, as friends and as revenge. She struggled a bit and they only let her go when she was standing beside him. She turned slowly and smile at the blonde haired man. "hey, uhm.. sorry about this and all..." His only response was a polite smile._

_She sort of blushed which made her friends snicker at the sight of the cute couple. Sai holding the camera shouted out "Smile!" and with that a bright flash came out of the camera. She then ran after her friends and threatened them with all sorts of threats. She turned her head and saw the blonde haired man laughing at her sight which just made her blush some more._

_"OOooooo.... little Mir, here's got a..ouft..!" One of her friends shouted out but was cut short by Sai's hand on his mouth. "Don't remind her!" he whispered._

_She knew what they were gonna say and would have made her blush furiously if she had not only remembered her brown haired lover. She clasped her mouth and ran away fast. He saw her and knew something was wrong and with that raced after her..._

That memory only reminded her more of the guy she wanted to forget, well not forget but to stop grieving about. One of her friends told her that it wouldn't be right if she kept crying for him. He would want you to be happy and all. And that's what she's been trying to do for four years. Which only worked if she kind of forgot him. She knew it was cruel but she just couldn't accept he was dead, so she forgot him time after time, but he kept coming back in her mind. The only thing that could stop that was her reminding herself of her _'boyfriend'_ now, of how stupid and yet sweet he could be. And that thought snapped her out of her dreams as she quickly checked her watch. "Crap! Gotta hurry!" She quickened the space and dropped a box by accident. She knelt down and saw it. The picture which made her cry uncontrollably and no matter what she did they would not stop. She raced out the door as the picture remained on the floor smashed up with two people in it... her in her favorite orange dress and him... "Tolle"...

00000

Okay there I've redone my fic! And left with a cliff hanger, for those who read the second chapter knows what might happen, but then again I might change it ; ). Sorry, if I've died I just well, wasn't in the mood at all, after I've seen the ending of Seed I just didn't feel like it but now that they are showing re- runs and I've seen clips in Destiny, I just got inspired and their still hope, yet!


	2. The Unnoticed Arrival

**Responds to the reviews:**

Thanks for reviewing my work **CakesOfCheese, Angel of Dreams, Jays Arravan:** He remembered Milly only once was well, I didn't want to make him so obsessed with her that he can't have a life. Actually I just didn't know where to insert her in his thoughts which would make it sound good --u **FireDemond:** Cliffhangers are evil but I make them anyways -

**Disclaimer**: Own nothing that you read here, if I did I would have bloody made Dearka and Miriallia married by now and have a ton of money and be speaking in Japanese.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Unnoticed arrival**

He walked down the hallway and sighed as a relief that the so called 'urgent' meeting was over. 'Yippee! Just can't wait for the next scream fest' He showed discomfort in his face remembering what had happened the first time they had an 'urgent' meeting. He had never like going to such meetings concerning on the matters which had started the war and had ended 4 years ago, with the council saying that there will never be another war 'Urgh! With the way things are going... stick them in a room together for a week, when they come out, World War all over again!' His eyes drifted away to the nearest celestial body, Earth. Minutes from now, he would be on Earth. Lovingly enjoying the gravity and enjoying her company.

**Bonk** A sudden stinging pain could be felt on back of his head. Then the ever so familiar voice rang in to his ear. "What were you thinking?!" Yes the voice of Yzak Jule, his now so called boss and commander. Who would have ever thought that his hot headed, silver haired and once scared faced friend would turn out to be his boss in the future? Well maybe you could say him cause Yzak would be killing him now if he was the boss. "How could you just embarrass yourself in front of the whole council?!" He referred to the meeting which concluded minutes ago. "Oh wait, I forgot! Your Dearka Elthman the bloody damn fool who embarrasses himself in front of everyone!!" He looked liked he was going to explode.

_He had stood up slowly as if only noticing that he had been called. Everyone in the council was starring at him, waiting for his response. His eyes swayed right to left, as sweat beads formed on his forehead. He was thinking of something to say and out of all the things to say at a time like this, it had to be the most stupid and unrelated topic... "xmc2?" He smiled a little, hoping some miracle would happen._

_"Excuse me?!" Was the only response the brown haired man whom had called him could say. The rest of the council just stared at him puzzled and with disoriented faces, pondering on what that ever so famous formula had to do with the situation._

_As if on cue, his companion stood up. "What, Mr. Elthman is trying to say is that this situation reminds him of an experience in his science class where in..." He continued saying things._

_He was saved... yet again by Yzak. He slowly took his seat as the council listened intently to Yzak's story. "and that is why, Mr. Elthman" He gestured to the sitting man beside him "would like to help out so much." His eyes quickly hit Dearka's own eyes, glaring at him to respond or at least say something sensible._

_"Of course! I'll gladly help out!" He yelped out, knowing that he'd be dead if he didn't respond._

_"This story of, uhm... Mr. 'Elthman' what does it have to do with the situation now?" The brown haired man asked in a very annoying tone of voice, now emphasizing Mr. Elthman knowing that it was not his story at all or even a real one at all._

_"The classmate in that story.... was me..." with that response, everyone burst out into a fit of laughter. "I know, but it's the truth." He gave a small smile which made everyone continue to laugh._ _He obviously was not listening (again) because he just eyed at everyone and starred at their laughter. He looked up at Yzak to make sure he wasn't completely insane and saw that he was smiling, so he smiled as well. _

"And that is why your the boss and I'm the lackey" He pinched Yzak's cheek just to annoy him. He continued his way down the hall until **Bonk **another sharp pain hit the back side of his head only this time it seemed to hit the floor after hitting him. "Ouch! We can stop with the hitting... Now!"

"Don't ever do that again!" Yzak stormed away with his now pinkish cheek, murmuring some words.

He looked at the below at his feet and saw a book which Yzak had borrowed a few months back. "Your welcome!" He shouted back and gave a small chuckle and continued his way, thinking of the girl that awaits him on Earth.

o00o

She had somehow managed to dragged herself to her favorite place in the city, the park. Tears flowed out softly not noticeable to those afar. The sun was setting and she actually didn't care at the moment, all she cared about was to stop crying 'I know I should be somewhere else' she almost succeeded in forgetting her tears but... 'But this tears won't stop coming out! Just stop, please, please... Stop coming out!' She commanded herself. But the tears wouldn't disappear as long as the memories where there. The memories just kept on resurfacing, his smile, his eyes, the blueness that was filled in it, his hair... the fuzziness of his brown hair, his comforting hug, his lips....'NO!' she shook her head furiously. "NO!" She screamed but not loud enough to disturb the other occupants in the park to hear.

o00o

He shifted in his seat uneasily as he tried to remain calm. It had been 2 hours now since they have arrived on Earth 'It'll only take a minute, sir' he mimicked the all too perky stewardess. 'How long is a minute for you, 2 hours?! I wonder how long her seconds are?!' It had taken him 2 hours in the space port because of his belongings, they, errr somehow got misplaced 'You can always count on them to make things take a lot longer!' he would have gladly left them there for all he cared but Yzak had somehow convinced him to wait. His frustration was clearly shown on his face and his annoyance sometimes slipped out of his mouth and his somehow 'concerned' friend didn't give squat. Well, that shows you how they get along so well.

Their transportation had stopped and someone had opened the door for them to get out. Yzak clearly waited for him to go out first so he ever so reluctantly did so but Yzak was not a patient man as well as indecisive one too, he somehow pushed him out fast. A stream of flashes came and thousands of words came out all at once. The once he could make out were "How did it go?" or "Mr. Elthman any comment?" and some "Will there be another war?" you'd just wonder where did they ever get an idea like that? He didn't have time for them and just walked by waving his hand indicating no comment but as usual Yzak pulled him back to answer the questions. 'Great another hour or so!' He gave a fake smile.

o00o

She had no idea how long she'd been there and couldn't careless at the moment. She just starred at the floor as if it were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen in her life. "I'm just so tired..." 'Then go home' the back of her head said out. "I can't..." 'You can't or you just don't want to?' This was one of her ways to keep her mind off the pressing matter. "I...I..."

"My, my... what's a gorgeous woman such as yourself doing out here alone in a beautiful night such as this?" His voice was very cocky and too into himself. Full of pride and somehow you could tell that he was a jerk when the matter didn't concern him at all and somehow you could tell that he was blonde...

"Listen here, I don't need to...." She was ready to leave until she decided to look at the man and say yet more words full of anger, the worst thing was that she didn't know how terrible she looked. "...Dearka?..."

* * *

Bwahahaha! They meet and yet I leave with yet another annoying cliffhanger! I bet right now, you'd love to strangle me? Well, I know my story sucks and I know you people hate my story... so I shouldn't expect any sudden strangers standing out on my porch ready to pounce on me : )

I know I update long and yes, people, you hate me but no matters I'll just write until I have run out of creativeness and shrivel up and die then and only then I can tell, you'll all be happy.


	3. The Unbearable Reunion

Author's Note: I live! Yet again! Hmm, I guess I've been busy and all. (What with sleeping, eating, watching telie, reading phics... uh I mean fics) For those who reviewed, thanks!

**disclaimer:** Don't own any character, if I did then I'd be utterly happy and** 'rich'**! And not writing now would I?

Anyhow, on with the phic, err fic! No matter how short it is at least I updated, no?

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Unbearable Reunion**

_"My, my... what's a gorgeous woman such as yourself doing out here alone in a beautiful night such as this?"_

_""Listen here, I don't need to... Dearka?"_

At that very moment the world seemed to have stopped and slowed itself down just for her. She gazed at his lavender eyes, those that she adored so much. She opened her mouth to speak but as soon as it opened it shut back, she couldn't think of anything to say to him.

Dearka's grin had disappeared as soon as she had turned to him. He saw the tears and the hurt in her eyes. He instinctively left his spot and went to her, he held her tightly, wishing for whatever she thought of just to leave. The unspoken question just lingered in his mind _'Why?'_

She tensed up as he held her but then relaxed knowing the all to familiar warmth. She brought her arms to the back of his neck and nestled her fingers in his hair, feeling only bliss. Hoping that this was not a figment of her imagination. She piped out a small "I missed you…" And nuzzled her head in his neck.

He gave her a tight hug for her to know he missed her to. He pulled back but his hands never left her waist. He stared at her lovingly and concerned "Are you, alright? What happened?"

Her red-rimmed eyes, confirmed that she had been crying. "I..."_'Tell him the truth, he'd understand.' _One side of her mind said out **'Yeah, he'd understand, that he's only there to comfort you and nothing else!'**One side sneered out. "It… it was nothing…" Silence, she turned her head away, her eyes always gave her away when it came to lying.

He held out her chin and made her look at him. "What happened?" He asked again firmly.

She gave in a sigh and closed her eyes composing herself a bit. "I… I guess… I missed you more than I thought?" **'Sure that'll work!'**Her mind mocked her.

He saw that she was uncomfortable and knew not to push her even more. She just was unstable at times when she isn't ready. He just knew that in time she'd tell him… he just knew... he hoped. He gave out his famous smirk. "Really, now?" He perked his eyebrow up in amusement. He had let go of her chin and placed it back on her waist.

**'Either he's really stupid or he just has a big ego!'** her evil side shouted out. _'Oh, do shut up! At least now, I escaped myself from explaining… He knows I'm hiding but at least… he won't push it…' _She gave out a pure smile and looked down at his hand that rested on her waist, she felt something stick out. A bouquet. "Are those for me or are meeting with someone else?" she glanced back at him evilly, changing the subject.

He just grinned some more and kissed her, quick but passionate. "Of coarse it's for you! Who else would I see at this time of the night?" He tried to sound hurt and mad but his smiled betrayed him. He released his hand from her waist and presented them in front of her. "For you..."

She heartedly smiled and accepted them. She smelled their scent; thoughts of spring entered her mind. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." She joyfully toyed with him.

"Dearest Milly, only with you, only with you." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist and headed off to her apartment.

"Hmm, how was the meeting?"

"Agh…" He gave out a groan of frustration and frowned. "They kept fighting like little kids…. again!"

She giggled at his reaction. "I see someone enjoyed seeing that." He just groaned and continue talking on.

They continued to walk down the sidewalk towards Miriallia's apartment. She couldn't have been anymore happier.

...ooo00O00ooo...

_Miriallia ran, she didn't know where but she had to, she didn't want them to see her cry, not again, not anymore. 'You damn idiot! Why'd you have to leave like that?' She stopped running and hid behind a big crate. She leaned on it and let herself slip to the ground._

_She hugged her body to make herself warm and comfort herself. The tears have now stopped as she listened to the breeze hit against her. 'I wish, I just wish...'_

_She heard footsteps approaching her. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of whoever that is. She quickly rubbed her tears away._

_"There you are... Are you alright? You just ran off..."A man stood next to her. He sounded unsure that he should even be there._

_She gazed up at the man. 'He went after me?' She had dazed out, for now the man's face became a smirk. She instantly blushed and kept her eyes away from his. 'Can this day get even worse?'_

_He gave out a soft chuckle "The floor is kind of dirty..." He held out his hand for her to take it._

_She looked back at his eyes, they were lavender, and took his hand..._

* * *

_and has now entered into his life_... -- Man that sounded so sappy! Okay, yes I know I mean but hey, that's just me. :D

I've learned that in order for me to make new chapters there must be reviews... lotsa and lotsa reviews smirks And if I feel really evil I could just let you review and wait for months to make a new chapter! evil laugh And to be even more evil I could just end the story right here and now, I don't care what my summary told you. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
